Love is just a chemical defect
by Emily-Jane234
Summary: Sherlock and OC- Kayla Moriarty. A dream has been bothering Sherlock for a month now. The same girl who seems to hang on to his little human emotion. He has no idea who she is, he just has to find her, Quick. Rated M for future themes
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock**

_He swooped her soft brunette hair out of her ivory toned face, her warm breath gliding over his hand. Gently caressing her delicate cheek, his fingers found her chin and he tilted her averted gaze to meet his own. In that moment they were silent. Emotion shown only through discrete eye contact and smiling faces. Her voice came out as a whisper as she parted her lips. _

_"It's time to wake up"_

Startled, Sherlock awoke from his slumber in the same way he had the past month. Alone with the brunette girl on his mind. Do not be fooled for he does not know this woman, he just knows he must find her.

Rightfully, he had named her "The unknown girl" since he had no idea who she was or where she was. Yet in his mind she was more real than you could imagine. He could tell you all about her. How deep her chocolate brown eyes were, how pristine her hair always looked. Her sense of fashion to her love of reading. He knew everything about her, but not her name...

Sherlock was a genius. His brain full of facts, faces, knowledge... This girl was like a virus, corrupting the very core of what he does. Unable to focus, think or act rationally. He tried to delete, wipe, and just try to rid her from his system. To no avail. She lives on in his mind, clinging to his little bit of human emotion.

**Kayla**

She stormed into the building, slamming her coffee on her desk. In one hand she held her heels and in her other she held her phone that was constantly beeping and buzzing. Hearing the commotion her boss walked out of his office to face the rain soaked, dark haired, hobbling girl.

"Kayla, what on earth is going on?" He spoke softly. Her boss was a nice man. He could be harsh when work needed to be done but soft when she looked like... Well, this.

"Jim. Again! It's like he doesn't even care anymore. After mum and dad left he was responsible for making sure I was alright. But no. I ask him for a little bit of money and he goes crazy!" Her words raced out of her mouth spilling onto the floor in front of her. The anger visible in her brown eyes. She dropped her shoes clumsily to the floor sinking into her chair.

"Give yourself some time to calm down and take it easy today. I'll have your work out to you in a bit" He smiled warmly "Oh, and don't forget we have Mr Holmes and Dr Watson coming to visit today over the £15,000 that went missing last month" She nodded turning her attention back to her coffee and her beeping phone. She flicked the switch to silent not wanting to hear from her arse of a brother.

"Thank you" She mumbled to him through sips of the burning hot liquid

"No problem, Miss Moriarty"

**A/N: Hey, so this is just a starter to see how it goes. Reviews would be appreciated to let me know if you would like to read more! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock**

Stumbling into the kitchen area wrapped in his sheet, Sherlock put on the kettle and continued onto his armchair studying the newspaper carefully. The headline read "£15,000 stolen from corporate company" A black and white photograph of a small female receptionist was posted next to it as a victim. She looked familiar to Sherlock but he couldn't put his finger on where from.

John was used to seeing him like this now, restless and pondering. Talking of the man he heard footsteps from the room upstairs that soon moved quicker when realizing the kettle was on. With a squeak the kitchen door opened and John stood there staring at the man in the sheet.

"Sherlock" He sighed, exasperated "We are off on a case today. You need to get dressed" Sherlock's head shot towards John and he raised an eyebrow in shock

"A case? What case. I don't remember agreeing to a case..." He spoke harshly, his words biting at John. Once again, this was a common trait of Sherlock's now and John had got accustomed to the mood swings.

"No, you didn't. I did. You're doing nothing at all. Ever, actually. I had to do something about you. It's just missing money, nothing you can't sol-" Sherlock didn't want to hear any more. His brain wondering back off to the mystery woman.

"Boring... boring...boring" He spoke loudly over Johns constant attempt to engage him. His brain clicked momentarily as pieces of a puzzle linked together. "Wait. No. Fascinating" He put a hand in the air jumping to his feet "I'm getting dressed. Skip the tea. We're leaving" He ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind him. John's amused but confused look followed him as he grabbed his coat and notepad.

**Kayla**

_Flip, stamp, flip, stamp. _

The repetitive method of her work was driving her towards sleep after the mornings hectic events.

_Flip, stamp fli- _

The ringing of the phone snapped her back into reality.

"Miss Moriarty, half an hour until Mr Holmes and Dr Watson arrive. Please make sure everything is arranged." She rolled her eyes at the receptionists voice and hung up without another word.

_Flip, stamp, flip, stamp._

"Kayla!" Her bosses voice boomed from the office "Half an hour, get to cleaning" She gave up slamming the folder shut and pushing herself away from the desk in a huff. Strolling into the cleaners closet she took out the polish and started polishing away at the waiting area. Fifteen minuets of half hearted cleaning later she was done and sat back behind her desk.

**Sherlock**

Emerging from the bedroom he sprang to his chair grabbing his coat and his phone off the table taking one last look at the paper, smiling. "Watson... let's go." John rolled his eyes at the bouncy man but followed him out the room and down the stairs anyway.

"What are you so excited about anyway? It's only missing money" He quizzed the man as he hailed a cab. Not getting a reply straight away he waited until they were seated before he asked again.

"What are yo-"

"It's not missing money John. It's missing money!" He was overly excited about this case and John could tell this from a mile away but he wasn't to sure way. Sherlock would ramble aimlessly if he asked for an explanation so he sat in silence as Sherlock moved himself to his mind plaice.

"Sherlock. We're here..." John woke Sherlock from his own brain as he usually does and he jumped momentarily. This was very out of character for Sherlock but John didn't take too much notice. It had been months since they set out on a case. Without another word he left the cab and entered the building leaving John to pay the fare.

**A/N: Next few chapters are going to be in one big chunk and not split between Kayla and Sherlock... Please let me know what you think guys. Feedback helps my writing a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Both **

"Bring them up" She spoke to the receptionist down the line who had just informed her that the guests had arrived. Moment's later the double doors swung open as and over confident Mr Holmes walked into the office with a Dr Watson by his side. The picture perfect scene she had seen on many a page of the Daily Mail.

His head was scanning the office automatically deducing every aspect of the room. Kayla watched in awe as he stopped at certain moments, moving closer to some objects. Brushing his fingers along surfaces and down curtains. Her eyes fixed on him. John walked up to her attracting her attention

"Dr Watson and Mr Holmes I presume?" She spoke to the man as she typed away at the computer. Her words causing Sherlock to stop his work. His theory had been confirmed at least.

"Yup. That's us. Here to investigate the £15,000" He smiled handing over a reference number from the front desk

"Sure, I'll go and grab Mr Horndon for you now" She stood up smiling, walking over to her bosses office. "Phil, They have arrived" She smiled walking back out. Her eyes instantly locking onto those of Sherlock's. His face relaxed slightly, smiling. She smiled in return and sat behind her desk. "He will be out in a bit. Please, take a seat"

Sherlock walked up to the desk and grabbed the girls hand studying it carefully. "Can I help you?" She pulled her hand away quite quickly shocking the older man.

"Kay-"

"Kayla!" Her bosses voice boomed again and he arrived at the door leaving her enough time to slip off into the kitchen. "Mr Holmes, Dr Watson. Please, take a seat" He gestured to the chairs placed symmetrically in the middle of the room. One was wonky and it had caught Sherlock's eye.

"Ah. Mr Horndon... Slight change of plans. Dr Watson here is going to take down any interesting, pointless stuff and I am going to look around and do the important stuff." John gave a confused look but dismissed him as usual. Sherlock took an about turn heading straight for the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Both**

"Kayla... Greek for pure." His voice floated from the doorway. Standing at the kettle making drinks, she didn't turn when she replied.

"Yes, what is your point" Her voice was soft as she didn't want to offend but she was a bit confused by the mans gestures. The great Sherlock Holmes. The internet detective. The man who lived after death. She knew who he was and god she loved his work. Jim didn't. Jim had always hated it. She wasn't too sure why he hated him but she let him get on with it.

"Just one of those facts I have... I know a lot of facts." He spoke smugly trying to impress. She turned around and laughed at him.

"Do you know if the earth goes round the sun?" She laughed at him raising her eyebrow. It was something Jim had told her a few months ago. He shook his head in dismay but laughed at her attempt to fight back.

"Ah, so you know who I am." He attempted a smile at her but got sidetracked by the nagging question in his head. "Do I know you? I think I've seen you before" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm not to sure... I don't think so?" Walking cautiously towards him she took his hand shaking it lightly. Sherlock lingered slightly, wanting to savor the touch... of his unknown girl.

"Sherlock!?" John called from Kayla's desk area snapping him back into reality and found himself looking directly into Kayla's eyes. He stopped for a moment blinking her in.

"I better go" He whispered smiling at her. She looked up at him and nodded lightly before stepping away from him.

o0o

Walking to Kayla's desk they saw a confused and bewildered John stood on his own in the room.

"Where is Phil?" Kayla asked confused "I haven't been to get his lunch yet.." She stayed by the kitchen door while Sherlock walked towards John giving him a puzzled look.

"Vatican cameos" John whispered to Sherlock and his eyes widened

"Kayla... Go into the kitchen and don't come out until I tell you it's safe" His tone snapped at her and she was torn between listening to him and running to him. She ran towards him.

She chose wrong.

On the floor in front of her laid Mr Horndon with a bullet through his head.

Surrounded by explosives...

**A/N: Hello lovelies! It's so nice that you guys are taking the time to read and favorite my story! There will be some M rated content coming soon just to warn you all! Please leave a review! Kayla is based off a Twitter account so if you want to actually talk to Kayla Moriarty please let me know and I will give you the . Thank youuuu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Both**

"Sherlock..." Her wavering voice screamed her anxiety to his brain. He felt instantly protective. This girl he had known for months. This girl had haunted his very brain for so long and right now she was in danger. Worst of all he had put her in danger. He began getting frantically lost in his thoughts "Sherlock!" Her voice was more panicked pulling him out of his spiraling mental vortex.

"Yes. Right. Bombs, money, dead man. Three potential new victims..." His brain had finally moved into deduction mode causing him to turn on the spot analyzing the floor below him. After a mere 30 seconds he had found an escape route out of the mine field for himself allowing him to find the two others their own escape.

"I.. What.. Why?" She looked down at Phil. Her breathing was becoming rapid and she was observably going into a state of shock. Sherlock wanted to run to her. It felt like a pull towards her. Not one like him and John had ever shared. It was strong, needing. He had to save her. He looked at the ground. Bombs. He couldn't run to her.

"Kayla. Calm down. I need you to follow my instructions word for word. Okay?" His demanding tone had caught her attention and her head snapped towards him. She wiped the tears from under her eyes and nodded at him. Sherlock couldn't stand to see her cry. It made him physically ache. God, he hated emotions but she caused him to feel them. More than any other human being he had met.

After half an hour they were all removed from the bombs surrounding them. Kayla had run to her desk and curled up on the chair leaving Sherlock and John alongside a bomb disposal unit and half of Scotland yard to clear the area. She had worked herself up and was counting back from 100 to calm herself.

_"100... 99... 98... 97...96.."_

Sherlock's hearing had caught her mumbles and he felt the pull towards her once more. Being mid-conversation with Detective Inspector Lestrade narrowed his exit plans.

_"95... 94... 93... 92..."_

Getting more and more anxious to be with her he turned to the detective rather harshly "Look. Geoff..."

"Greg.."

"Who?"

"My name... My name's Greg"

"Yes, well... Whatever. _Greg._ I'm going to interview Kay- I mean. The witness. I'll report back" A confused Greg gave him a nod in approval and Sherlock had to force himself to not run to her. She watched him approach. This caused her to smile alone.

_"91... 90... 89... 88..."_

She began to trail off as he got close. He stopped in front of her looking down on her in her chair "Kayla, are yo-" Before he could reply she had jumped up wrapping her arms around him breathing rapidly. Sherlock had never known how to react to affection. There is one thing being able to show it to someone in a dream, another to show it in a real life situation with a real life person who it turns out you like. A lot. Without even realizing her had wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his chest. She nuzzled into him slightly beginning to relax slightly.

"Thank you... So much" She whispered into his scarf before pulling away from him and smiling. She placed a small business card in his jacket pocket before grabbing her bag off the desk. "Call me if you get the time" She smiled as she walked away from him

"I prefer to text!" He called after her grinning. The grin stuck to his face like a teenager who had just succeeded asking his date to prom. Within a flash of her exiting the room his hand flew into his pocket to pick up the card she had left. There on a powder pink card was the lacing gold words that he had dreaded above black printed numbers.

'Kayla Marie Moriarty.'

"Shit."

**A/N: So... WOW! I was not expecting so many people to be enjoying this story so soon! Kaylock is one of my ultimate ships and I am so glad you all seem to be latching on too! Reviews are really handy for my progress so please feel free to criticize, praise or even just say hey! Thank you3**


End file.
